


Through Her Eyes

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Femslash, I stole some of my old writing, Lady Loki, Mirror Sex, Self-Hatred, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, so if this seems familiar, thanks for being such an avid reader of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When you don’t understand what Loki sees in you, she decides to show you exactly what she sees.





	Through Her Eyes

You frowned at your reflection, scrunching your nose and making yourself look even less appealing than you already felt.  Loki had shown up out of the blue and demanded that she was taking you out.  It happened from time to time.  She’d told you to get dressed and now looking at yourself you didn’t want to do anything or go anywhere.

“What is taking you so long?”  She asked, sounding bored more than annoyed.

“I just don’t think I want to go out anymore?”  You said, frowning.

She looked you up and down and rolled her eyes.  “You look gorgeous, darling and you know I wouldn’t just say that.”

You snorted.  “I know no such thing.  You literally are known for lying, Loki.”

She chuckled and came up behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and ghosting her lips up your neck.  “Touché, darling.”

“Can we please just stay here?  I hardly ever see you anyway.  We can just hang out.”

“If I wanted to just ‘hang out’ I would have stayed where I was.”  She whispered.   “Tell me what the trouble is.  Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Look at me, Loki.  No wonder I’m still single.  I’m a troll.”  You complained.

Her long fingers cradled your throat and she kissed your jaw.  “I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, darling.”  She purred.

“You must have the worst vision ever.”  You snarked.

She unzipped your dress and pushed it down your arms.  “Get undressed and meet me in the bedroom.”  She whispered.  Her lips were so close to your ear that you could feel her breath against your skin.  It was cool like it had blown over ice.

She left the room and you stripped down naked, trying not to catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.  You took a deep breath and stepped out into the bedroom.

Loki was sitting up against the bedhead in black and green lingerie.  The contrast between the dark colors of the fabric and the milk-white of her skin was startling.  Across from her was an ornate mirror you had never seen before.  You assumed she must have conjured it.

She patted the spot between her legs and you climbed up to face her, not wanting to look at yourself in the mirror.  “Now, now.  Turn around.”  She scolded.

You did as she said, drawing your legs up tightly against you.  You looked into the mirror but kept your eyes on Loki.  She was looking at your reflection the way a predator looked at its prey.

She wrapped her arms around your waist and ran her hands up, cupping your breasts.  You leaned back and closed your eyes, breathing in the cool, spiced scent of her skin.

Her fingertips traced their way along the curve of your breasts and circled your areolae.  The light ghosting of her fingers caused your nipples to harden and your scalp to prickle pleasantly.

“I’m going to bring you to climax now,”  She said softly, but with a hint of mischievousness to it.  “I want you to watch how beautiful you are when you do.”

You lifted your head and looking into the mirror.  The feeling of self-consciousness feeling almost crushing.  There was no way you could actually do this.  You pulled your legs tighter against you and squeezed your eyes shut.  “Loki, no.  I can’t.”

She pushed your knees back from you easily and eased them apart.  You whined and buried your face in her neck.  As you hid from your reflection she hooked your ankles over her calves so you were completely spread and open to you both.

“You can do this, darling.  I know you can.  I also know you’ll like it.”  She purred as she began to roll your nipples between her fingers, tweaking them gently.  “Look at yourself.  You’re already so wet and ready for me.”

You looked into the mirror.  You couldn’t quite bring yourself to look at your own reflection, so instead, you looked at hers.  Loki was always so beautiful, either male or female.  Her long, dark hair hung in large waves over her pale shoulders and her makeup was perfectly applied, with winged eyeliner that was so sharp it could cut you.  You felt inadequate compared to the god who seemed to think you were worth looking at.

Her face was set.  She was not playing around.  The serious look of lust and desire said she meant business as her green eyes bored into you.  It made you cunt clench and your skin prickle that someone like her desired you like that.

Your gaze shifted from her face to her hands.  Her fingers were long and spidery and her nails filed short and painted black.  You knew if she wanted to, she could snap your neck with no effort.  That was not why she was here.  She trailed one hand down your stomach and to your pussy.  She stroked them over the lips, glistening from your arousal and spread them.  You could see everything, almost as if the mirror was reflecting in high definition.  The pinkness of your labia, the little-wrinkled mound of your clitoral hood, the opening to your cunt.  Her fingers start to circle slowly around your clit as her other hand squeezed and pinched your breast and tugged on your nipple.  You moaned and your head fell back, closing your eyes.

“Open your eyes, darling.”  Loki scolded.

“I can’t,”  Your whined, thrusting your hips up into her hand.

“Open your eyes,”  She repeated, a little more sternly even as her fingers pressed harder and moved in tighter circles around your clit.

“Loki, please…”

“Open them.  I won’t say it again.”  She growled.   This one wasn’t a request.  It was an order.

It took all your effort, but you forced your eyelids apart.  Loki rewarded you by increasing the pressure and speed of her fingers on your clit.  You hummed and lifted your hips, pushing them against her hand.

“Look how beautiful you are, darling,”  Loki breathed.   “Look at how your body responds to my touch.  How ready you are for me.”   She removed her fingers from your cunt and raised them to your lips.  You took them into your mouth and watched in the mirror as you sucked your juices from her fingers.  You could see her watching you closely too.  A look of pure animalistic lust on her face.  She let out a soft moan and shifted behind you, rolling her hips slightly so you could feel her pussy rub against you.

She returned her hand to your pussy and began to stroking and pinching your clit again.  Your breath started to come in shallow and rapid with her touches.  As your eyelids grew heavy she pushed two fingers inside of you.  You clenched around them, groaning loudly and bucking your hips up.  It took all your effort to fight the urge to just close your eyes and give in to her.

You watched on as she fucked you with her fingers.  You brought one of your hands down to join hers and rub your swollen clit.  She shook her head.  Just a small amount but you knew that if you didn’t take your hand away, you’d be in real trouble.  You took it away and lifted both your arms over your head and wrapped them behind Loki’s neck.  The position made your back arch and opened you up more fully to her.  She locked her eyes with yours in the mirror and licked her lips.

“Look at yourself,”  She commanded.  “Do you see what I see?”

You nodded.  You did see.  Your skin was glistening and your muscles were straining.  You face was tense with the feeling of the orgasm that was building inside you.  You were beautiful and desirable and you knew what Loki saw in you.  What made you worthy of her attention.

She hooked her fingers inside you and pressed on your g-spot while at the same time she began to rub your clit hard with her thumb.  The hand at your breast began squeezing harder sending an alternating current from your breast to your cunt.  The threat of your impending orgasm pressed down inside your gut.  You gasped and began to pant.  You kept watching yourself though.  As hard as it was to keep your eyes open you watched.  Her hand moved faster and rougher and you lost control.  You came, your body jerking up against her hand as you cried out.

“There you are, my darling.  Did you see?”  Loki purred as her fingers slowed and she stroked you through your orgasm.

You lowered your arms from around her neck and squeezed your legs together, trapping her hand between them.  “Yes,”  You panted.  “Oh, god.  Loki.”  You leaned back against her as little jolts of pleasure continued to pass through you.

“You were perfect, darling,”  She praised.  You turned your head to face her and she kissed you deeply, cupping your jaw as she did.

You pulled back and relaxed against her shoulder, not even bothered by the mirror opposite you.  “Thank you, Loki,”  You murmured.  “I’ve never… nobody has ever…”  You trailed off, relaxing against her and closing your eyes.

She smirked and cupped your jaw, tilting it up so you were looking into the green of her eyes.  “Oh no, darling.  You are completely mistaken if you think we are done.”


End file.
